Capture and Release
by CrisisKris
Summary: When a day out goes horribly wrong, Logan finds himself once again in the hands of the military. Will he be able to put the pieces of his past together?
1. Teaser

Charles Xavier looked up from the book he was reading and frowned. "Something's wrong with Logan," he said, concentrating.

"What's wrong with Logan is you sent him to the mall with three teenage girls," Ororo Munroe replied absently, flipping through a magazine with her feet up by the fire. Kurt Wagner smiled slightly from across the room.

"They needed to go do something and he needed to feel useful," Charles replied absently, "and this has nothing to do with the mall." His frown deepened, and the two mutants enjoying the night with him sobered up immediately.

"I'll go get Scott," Kurt offered, slipping out of his chair. Ororo nodded her thanks, worry furrowing her brow. Sympathetically, the wind picked up outside. Charles ignored it; trying to focus. Logan's mind was, at best, difficult to read. The children, on the other hand, Charles could pick up loud and clear – they were terrified.

"Thanks, Wolvie," Jubilee sing-songed for what seemed to be the hundredth time as she scampered past him into some god-awful girls' store, chattering away with Kitty as they picked through the sales rack. Logan grunted at her, but couldn't find it in him to get mad about the pet name. Next to him, Marie smiled slightly.

"She likes you," the southern girl stated. He snorted.

"Mmm, yeah. I get that from the 'wolvie'." He replied, "But it's only 'cause no one else is crazy enough to take her out here." He watched as the excitable young woman accidentally let fly a few sparks, nearly setting a pantsuit on fire. "Hey, watch it!" He called to her. "You burn, you buy!" Jubilee just grinned and dragged Kitty further into the store. Marie laughed. Logan looked at her sideways. "And you? Why aren't you in there tryin' stuff on? You know you all got enough money for back-to-school clothes."

Marie shrugged. "I'd rather hang out with you," she replied shyly. Logan looked away, uncomfortable.

"You mean, you feel bad that I've got to deal with the mall rats, and you're trying to keep me company," he rephrased. Jean's words came back to him – 'I think she's a little taken with you' - and he ducked his head, a bit embarrassed. Then he started remembering the rest of the conversation, and Jean, and how Scott had wept in his arms the entire way back from Alkali Lake to Westchester, and he swallowed hard against the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. It had been eight months since her death, and the grief still took him by surprise sometimes. Damn, Jeannie, he thought, and then Marie's gloved hand touched his arm and he jerked back up, clearing his throat. "Hmmm?"

"You haven't heard a word I said, have you?" Marie replied, annoyed. "Look, Jubilee and Kitty have moved on to The Gap, and I'm starving..." Suddenly, a strange scent filled the air – a bad one. Logan shushed the young woman at his side with one hand, sniffing deeply. "What is it?" she whispered, stiffening. He shook his head.

"Go get the others," he replied, slowly turning around. The smell was vaguely familiar, masculine and metallic at the same time, like... like soldiers. Guns. That's what he smelled. Men with guns. He growled under his breath, startling a couple of shoppers walking by. Their presence reminded him – just in time – to keep his claws sheathed until he was certain there was a threat.

"What's going on? There's this really cool shirt I just want to try on before we do anything else – it's a bit more than I know we're allowed to spend, but I think it's totally worth it and maybe you could lend me the money? Logan?" Jubilee and Kitty had returned with Marie, and as always, the young Asian was talking non stop.

"Shut up," he replied, and Jubilee scowled, hands on her hips. She was about to reply something very rude when Marie let out a scream.

"Logan, behind you!" Logan whirled and saw soldiers pouring out into the mall from a nearby stairwell. Shouts and exclamations were heard all around them as shoppers took notice of the action and some of the soldiers moved off to keep the growing crowd away, but Logan kept his eyes focused on the half dozen men approaching him. He put the girls behind him and unsheathed his claws, oblivious to the gasps of shock that came from the onlookers. "Back off!" he shouted. The soldiers didn't comply, but pressed steadily closer. Logan took a few experimental swipes and they stopped their offense, but didn't back away.

"Kitty," he called, "I want you to get going – get back to the car, and drive back to the mansion." Kitty was the oldest of the three, and had been out to town a few times on her own. She had a good sense of direction. "Go now." Something in his voice made her obey without question, and turning, she ran right through the wall behind them, leading to another swell of voices from those watching. One of the soldiers swore and muttered something into his radio. Logan prayed that the girl would make it to the car before whatever backup the man was calling for came.

He took a deep breath. One kid out of danger, hopefully. Two more to go. Just then, Jubilee let out a terrified squawk. He turned in time to see a soldier put a gun to the girl's head. Her hands were immobilized at her side; they crackled, but she couldn't lift them to set off her fireworks. Beside her, Rogue had been captured in a similar fashion. Logan growled and stepped nearer to them.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," A voice behind him cautioned. He whirled around. A man with a long, thin face stood before him, hands clasped behind his back. He was wiry, but Logan could sense certain strength about him. Career military, he decided.

"What do you want?" he ground out, eyes narrowing.

The military man smiled. "I want you," he replied. "Come with me, without protest, and the two girls live. Cause trouble, and they die. It's as simple as that." There was a distinct clack-clacking sound behind him as two guns cocked. The soldiers stood ready to shoot at their commander's orders. The crowd fell silent for a moment at the ominous sound before the frightened – and excited – buzz of conversation picked up again.

"Let the girls go and we'll talk," Logan promised.

The commander shook his head. "No, I think not," he replied. "I've seen you in action. I have no intention of trusting you, not even for a minute. I think we will all take a walk outside, calmly and quietly." He gestured for Logan to proceed ahead of him, following the soldiers who held the two girls.

Logan complied reluctantly, his eyes darting left and right, trying to find a way out of the situation. For now though, it seemed impossible. He was fast, but he couldn't run faster than a bullet, and neither Jubilee nor Marie would survive one to the head. Behind him, he could hear one of the other soldiers reassuring the crowd: "It's okay, folks, the mutants have been apprehended." Murmurs rose amongst the spectators and Logan tensed in anger, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Good boy," the commander said in a quiet voice, directly behind the other man. Logan growled but did not otherwise respond. The military man was so close that Wolverine could have taken him out with a casual flick of his wrist, but he had no doubt that the men in front of him had orders to shoot to kill if something ever happened to their commander. He continued to walk, his eyes glued to the two frightened teens, seething in helpless fury.

"If you hurt them," he finally replied, lowly. "I will kill you."

"We'll see," the other man replied.

They walked out to the parkade, where a covered truck and a jeep were waiting for them. Logan glanced around surreptitiously, pleased to see that the car he'd taken into town was gone. That meant Kitty had gotten away, at least.

"Get in." The voice behind him brooked no argument, but Logan hesitated anyway.

"Let the girls go," he countered.

"Not yet. Get in." He watched as the two girls were loaded into the jeep, grudgingly admiring the planning that had gone into this little operation. The two vehicles appeared to be in constant radio contact; he couldn't attack his captors without potentially putting Jubilee and Rogue's lives in danger. Reigning in his temper, he got in the truck. Chuck, if you can hear me, he projected silently, send help now!


	2. Chapter 1

Charles Xavier looked up at his X-Men as they gathered their radio equipment. They had no idea what to expect and wanted to make sure they were prepared. "You must hurry," he said. "I've just received a message from Logan."

Storm and Kurt looked at each other. Logan's dislike of telepathy was well known; he made a point of speaking in front of Charles, sometimes even over-articulating to get his point across. While many of the students took advantage of Charles' ability, often projecting things to him when they were out, Logan always spent a quarter on a phone call. For him to be intentionally reaching out to Charles could only mean one thing: he was in real trouble, and he couldn't get out of it on his own. They rushed to finish prepping the car.

Scott came bounding into the room, followed by Hank, and together they loaded medical supplies into the trunk. Ever since Logan had been kidnapped by Magneto, they'd made it a habit of bringing Hank along on missions, just in case. They finished loading the equipment and Scott was just reaching over to close the hatch when Charles stopped them again. "You'll have to make a quick stop along the way," he said. A small smile graced his features. "It seems young Kitty has managed to get away, but she's gotten herself a little lost."

Kitty banged her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. She had absolutely no idea where she was. She'd been in a panic when she'd left the mall at Logan's bidding, running straight through walls into the parking lot. Her adrenaline had been pumping so much that she'd lost control of her powers for a moment, and she'd had to stand beside the car, frustrated and scared, willing herself to calm down enough so that she could sit down in the driver's seat instead of automatically phasing through it.

Finally, however, she'd regained her balance, gotten in and sped away. Her plan had been to get back to the highway and return immediately to the mansion. Unfortunately, in her haste, she'd chosen a different ramp off the parkade than the one they'd come up on, and ended up on an entirely different street. Not really paying attention, she'd continued as if she was heading in the right direction and now she was completely turned around. Kitty sighed. Great, just great. Logan, Jubilee and Rogue were probably getting killed in the mall, and she had to call on Professor Xavier's telepathic abilities to let him know she'd gotten lost. Kitty allowed herself one more good steering-wheel-pounding before she drew in a deep breath and focused her attention inward, willing her mind to settle so she could reach Xavier.

Um, professor?

Logan was ushered into the truck, and the back hatch was immediately covered again, so he couldn't see where he was being taken, or whether the two girls were being taken to the same place. He concentrated on listening instead, memorizing the sounds around him as they rushed by – train tracks, bumps of concrete slabs, maybe a bridge? A tunnel. Other cars whizzing by at high speed – probably the highway. After a while, the sounds dwindled until all he could hear was the vehicle he was in. A deserted road then, which meant that the other car had gone in a different direction. Logan sighed, turning his attention to his immediate surroundings instead.

His legs were chained to the truck bench, and he had to admit that it was a good piece of work. His arms were chained behind his back, his hands twisted up towards his neck. The chains were so tight that the circulation was being cut off, and his fingers had gone a little numb. Most importantly, if he chose to extend his claws in this position, he'd send six sharp pieces of Adamantium through the base of his skull and into his brain. Logan suspected he could heal even from an injury such as that, but he knew it would take a damn long time.

Across from him, two soldiers sat pointing their weapons directly at his heart – again, good planning on their part. They knew exactly what to do to slow him down. The commander sat up front with the driver, and no one had said a damn thing the entire trip, which had so far lasted the better part of an hour. Logan wished he could catch a glimpse outside, so he could at least figure out which direction they were going. He'd already projected as much information as he had to Charles, but he knew it wasn't enough. That was assuming the other mutant had even received the information; Logan knew that Xavier had a hard time reading him, and not being a telepath, Logan had no way of confirming that the message had gotten through.

He sighed again. He was starting to feel antsy, especially now that he knew the girls weren't with them. Finally, he could take it no more, and spoke up. "So, not exactly a man of his word, your commander, eh?" The soldiers did not respond. "I mean, here he promises that if I come quietly, without protest, he'll let the girls go. And did I protest? Did I resist? Not one whit. So where are the girls? Where's my proof, hmmm? I think your commander's gone and screwed me."

One of the soldiers spared him a dirty look. "Commander Lyons is a good man," he replied shortly.

Logan nodded, satisfied. Having gotten a name out of the man, he decided to test a theory he was working on. "Ah, Leeson," he replied, leaning over so he could read the dog tags sticking out of the other man's shirt. "That the same commander who served under William Stryker? And what about you? Were you also at Alkali Lake?" Logan had no idea who Commander Lyons was, but he figured that if it involved soldiers and people who didn't like mutants, then it was probably connected to Stryker's little experiments somewhere down the line.

The soldier nodded. "Yes. That's how we knew how to take you," he sounded proud.

"Shut up," his compatriot hissed. "You're giving away information." The other soldier reddened, embarrassed, and glared at Logan.

Logan shrugged, smiling. "Can't blame a guy for trying," he commented lightly. At least he had an idea of what he was up against. He leaned his head back against the wall of the truck and relaxed his muscles as much as he was able. His arms were beginning to ache, and he really couldn't feel his fingers anymore. Sighing for a third time, Logan closed his eyes and focused on the road again. He hoped, at least, that the trip wouldn't be much longer.

About fifteen minutes into their trip, Jubilee had snuck her hand into Rogue's gloved one, squeezing hard. The Asian girl's face was pale and her eyes were wide and frightened. Rogue squeezed back, suddenly realizing that she was the experienced one in this situation. After the Alkali Lake incident, Bobby and Rogue had both begun training for combat, while their friends remained just students at the school. Ordinarily she didn't think about the difference in their statuses too much, but now it seemed particularly relevant. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to concentrate. What could she do now?

Mentally, she ran through her list of options. She had already tried to contact the Professor, but she didn't feel that whisper against her consciousness that suggested he had heard her. That meant they were probably out of range – Xavier could usually communicate with the students while they were in New York, but beyond the city, things got a little bit fuzzy. He had definitely picked up on their fright in the mall, so at least he knew that there was something going on. Okay, that meant there would be people looking for them. That was good.

The back of the jeep was completely covered, so she hadn't been able to track where they were going. She had managed a glance out the window as they pulled out of the parkade, and knew that they had started off going west. They had around so many curves since then, however, that she really had no idea where they were going. So much for being able to track their movements.

Her thoughts turned to the possibility of immobilizing their captors. Obviously, the soldiers didn't consider two teenage girls a big threat; they hadn't been restrained in any way. Rogue let her eyes wander around the jeep, strategizing. There were two men in the back with them, and two were riding up front. Jubilee's fireworks packed quite a punch, and could definitely knock out the two guys in front of her. That might give them enough time to jump out the back...

Rogue sighed. It was a good idea, except that the car was going more than 50 miles an hour, and there was nothing to prevent the other two men from turning around and shooting them both. Besides, who knew what consequences her actions might have for Logan?

Just then, the jeep whipped around a corner, slowed, and lurched to a stop. The passenger jumped out, and Rogue could hear his boots crunching in the gravel as he came around the vehicle to open the back flap. "Get out," he commanded, and the two girls were pushed roughly out of the jeep, landing hard on the dirt road.

Rogue blinked in the surprisingly bright afternoon sun, taking in the sight before her. It looked like an old warehouse, but she recognized some very hi-tech security cameras gracing its entrance. With a grunt, the soldiers indicated that they should walk forward. Rogue noticed that the one walking closest to her had the keys to the jeep dangling from his hand. Suddenly, she saw her chance.

Subtly, she knocked Jubilee to the ground. "Hey!" the other girl started to protest, but Rogue shushed her. Under the pretense of helping the other girl back to her feet, she leaned in close to Jubilee's ear.

"I need you to create some sparks, take out those three guards," she whispered, moving her eyes toward the ones flanking them on the left side. "Don't ask, just do, okay?" Jubilee nodded, accepting Rogue's gloved hand to help her up.

They stood and started walking again. Rogue was relieved to see that none of the soldiers looked suspicious. Good, she thought. Let them think we're just scared little girls. She waited until the one with the keys was right next to her, then pulled off her glove and reached for his bare arm, shouting to Jubilee, "now!"

Jubilee's hands went off like...well, firecrackers. Blinded and burnt, the three soldiers went down. Rogue, in the meantime, had gotten a firm grip on the soldier beside her with one hand, and was pulling the keys away from him with the other. Over the last year at the Xavier Institute, she'd learned a lot about controlling her powers, and she was able to drain the soldier to the point of making him pass out without letting things get out of control. Once he was disabled, the two girls high-tailed it back to the jeep.

Rogue jumped in the driver's seat and turned the engine over as Jubilee slammed the passenger door. Soldiers were beginning to pour out of the compound now, but they were too late – Rogue hit the gas and they peeled out of there, racing back down the road. Beside her, Jubilee let out a whoop of joy. "Oh my god!" she shouted. "We were amazing!" Rogue nodded in reply. She was pleased with their escape, of course, but she couldn't help wondering, what was happening to Logan?

Logan got his wish, because less than ten minutes after he'd gotten the soldier to talk, the truck pulled to a stop. "Are we there yet?" he asked jokingly. The soldiers glared at him in response.

"One wrong move and the girls get it," one growled at him, holding up a portable radio. Logan rustled his chains, indicating with a disparaging look that he wasn't going anywhere, regardless. The soldier glared back, leaning forward to undo the chains around Logan's ankles. "Get up," he replied.

Logan stood, relishing the chance to stretch his legs, wishing they would undo his arms as well. At the soldier's prodding, he allowed himself to be led outside. The sun was very bright, just starting to sink in the sky behind him. He turned slowly, taking in his surroundings and trying to orient himself. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, out in the country. All Logan could see was a series of rolling hills. "Move," a voice behind him commanded, and a push from a gun barrel reinforced the command. Logan bit back a growl and started walking.

Storm pulled up neatly behind Kitty, who had parallel-parked her car the minute she'd realized she had no idea where she was. The young woman, seeing the X-Men behind her, immediately got out and rushed over in relief. "It's all over the news!" she exclaimed by way of greeting. "They're calling Logan a dangerous criminal!" Storm looked at her, not understanding. With an impatient sigh, Kitty just reached around her, leaning into the car and turning the radio on.

It buzzed to life in the middle of a recap. "Once again, today's breaking news: three suspects were apprehended at Hillside Mall today. Officials said the three suspects were wanted in connection to a terrorist attack against a military base in Canada eight months ago, and were considered dangerous. Witnesses have confirmed the rumor that at least one of the terrorists in custody was a mutant, and others say a fourth suspect, also a mutant, evaded capture, apparently by running through the building's walls. National Security forces are searching for the fourth suspect, described as a Caucasian woman, eighteen to twenty years old, approximately 5 foot 4 inches tall, with short brown hair. Anyone with information on her whereabouts is warned not to approach her, but to notify police immediately..." Storm flicked the radio off.

"Get back in the car, Kitty. Drive back to the Institute, and don't break any laws. In fact..." she turned to the others. "I better take her. That way she can keep her head down if she has to. The last thing we want is someone calling the police." Scott nodded, moving up to the driver's seat.

"Be safe," he told her. "We'll get the others back."

Storm and Kitty walked back to the other car as the X-Men sped away.

Logan figured he'd walked over a mile before the first building came in sight. It was a squat, ugly looking thing, a square cement block surrounded by razor wire fence. For something that didn't look like much, though, it certainly had some pretty sophisticated security. As they approached, Logan took in the multi-angle cameras, the electric gates and the guard towers. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make this place impenetrable.

They led him inside and the smell of blood and dirt assaulted him immediately. There were so many different people in the building that he couldn't distinguish between them. There was no way he could tell if Rogue and Jubilee were there, for example. He did smell fear though, and the stench of pain. They marched him passed a number of closed doors, which he quickly realized were cells. One of them reeked of death. He paused beside it for a moment, sniffing, trying to figure out if the occupant was still alive. One of his captors prodded him forward, and Logan couldn't contain the growl of anger that welled up within him in response.

"Shut up, dog," the armed man muttered, pushing him inside one of the rooms. Instantly he was assaulted by a very familiar animal smell. Despite the guard's warning, Logan could not contain another deep growl, his eyes blazing with fury. The noise was met by a growl in response, and Logan raised his head to see the room's other occupant.

Sabretooth was staring at him from the corner of the room, where he was chained to the wall.


	3. Chapter 2

Storm drove as quickly as she dared, Kitty slouching in the seat beside her, and fortunately they arrived at the Xavier Institute without incident. Charles met them at the door. "We may have a serious problem," he said by way of greeting.

Storm quirked an eyebrow at him. "You mean, beyond the fact that Logan has been captured by people who obviously mean him harm – again?" She replied. Charles didn't even grant her a ghost of a smile, and she immediately sobered up. "What's happened?"

"Do you remember the incident at Bobby Drake's home in Boston?"

"Of course. Pyro blew up four police cars. How could I forget?"

"Well, unfortunately, there were other consequences aside from the loss of vehicles that day. When the police questioned Bobby's parents, they said that he'd identified Logan as a teacher at this school. Somehow some reporter got wind of this, and after what happened in the mall today, he put two and two together..." Charles' voice trailed away at the implication.

Storm's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god. What's going to happen to the school?"

Charles looked at her somberly. "I've just received a phone call from the Ministry of Education. They will be conducting a thorough investigation. Storm – if they find out what kind of school this really is... they could do a lot worse than shut us down."

Kitty had been observing the conversation quietly, but at the last statement she finally spoke up. "What? How could they? There's no law against having a school for mutants!" Her face flushed with indignation.

"No," Storm replied gently. "But there is a law against harboring criminals. And in the eyes of the officials, that's exactly what Logan is."

Kitty swallowed against the heavy realization. "And me," she replied, her eyes wide.

Storm's eyes filled with compassion, but she wouldn't deny the truth. "And you," she affirmed.

"I think that we've lost them. You can probably slow down now," Jubilee commented after quite some time had passed. Wherever they had been, they were now back on the highway, rushing back toward Westchester at breakneck speed.

"We have to get back to the professor," Rogue replied distractedly, her eyes on the road. "Logan is in serious trouble."

"He seems to have a knack for it," Jubilee replied. Rogue looked at her sharply.

"He saved my life!" she exclaimed. "And he was there for everyone after Dr. Grey died, and he helped rebuild the school. He's only gotten into trouble once where he needed help. He's even doing better than you."

Jubilee flushed, both angry and guilty. Although it had been nearly a year, she still clearly remembered the helplessness and fear that had overwhelmed her when Stryker's men had kidnapped her and five other children, taking them to Alkali Lake and imprisoning them deep beneath the dam. "I'm sorry," she replied after a moment.

"Me too." Rogue spared her a quick smile before returning her eyes to the highway. A glint of metal caught her eye, speeding past them in the other direction. "Hey," she said, sitting up a little straighter, and even risking a quick glance behind her. "Wasn't that Scott's car?"

Scott, Hank and Kurt headed down the highway, operating on the best information they had. Charles had managed to get a lock on Rogue and Jubilee, and pinpointed their location. They had driven east for nearly 100 miles and then stopped briefly, before turning directly around and driving back west. They had no idea what was going on, but they figured that whatever the soldier had planned, they had to have stopped for something. The three men were therefore heading toward the location where the girls had turned around.

Scott glanced over at his fellow X-Men. Kurt had fallen asleep in the back seat, as he always did. Car travel seemed to do that to him. Hank was awake, but he had been sitting very quietly for the duration of the ride. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Hank started, as though he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. "Oh!" he exclaimed, placing one hand to his heart. "I was lost in thought."

"I see that. What were you thinking about?"

"Scientific experiments." Hank's voice was very soft, and tinged with remorse. Scott took a longer look at his friend.

"Hank?" he queried. The big man sighed.

"Before I came to the school, I was a scientist," he said. "Primarily, I was engaged in the study of human genes. I wanted to understand how mutations worked – why is it that there are so many mutants, but such little repetition of mutant abilities? Nature works by repetition, generally. Every cell contains all of our DNA. Our genetic make up is thus repeated over and over again, thousands of cells, exactly the same. But how many other big furry blue beasts do you know? Or men who shoot death rays out of their eyes?"

"It's a puzzling question," Scott agreed, not entirely sure where the conversation was going.

"But that's precisely the point – I approach it as a puzzle, something to figure out. How am I any different from the men who experimented on Logan?"

Scott was shocked. "How could you even compare yourself to them?" he exclaimed. "They – they were butchers. They cut him up and tried to turn him into a machine. That's not science, Hank. It's sadism."

"But I would have done the same, if Kurt had not pointed out to me that Logan was uncomfortable with the idea. Before I came to the Institute, I never even thought twice about the consequences of my research."

"The Institute has that effect on people," Kurt offered from the back seat. He sat up, yawning, having woken up from his doze when he heard his name.

Hank twisted to look back at the blue man. "What do you mean?"

Kurt shrugged. "Before I came to the Institute, it never occurred to me that I shouldn't spend my whole life hiding away from all people. Now I couldn't imagine living without my friends, but only a few short years ago I believed I needed no one." He gazed out the window, lost in thought. "It is a place that changes you, my friend – huh?"

"What is it?" Scott had been nodding along with Kurt's commentary, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I must be more tired than I realized," Kurt replied. "I could have sworn I just saw young Rogue drive by us in an army jeep."

Finally his hands had been released, but Logan only had a brief respite in which to restore his circulation before the soldiers were securing them against the wall by his sides and he was trussed up just like Sabretooth. The other mutant snarled at him from a few feet away. "Should have figured they'd catch you, runt. You're too short to get away."

"Yeah, well, obviously your height advantage was counterbalanced by your stupidity, Bub," Logan shot back.

Sabretooth pulled his lips back in a snarl, revealing his fang-like teeth. "They caught me by surprise," he defended, eyes narrowed.

Logan just shook his head. There was just something about Sabretooth that made his blood boil, but he couldn't put his finger on it, and he couldn't afford to lose his temper. Right now, Sabretooth was the closest thing to an ally that he had, and he had to get out of wherever they were so he could make sure the girls were safe. Logan took a deep breath to calm himself, and then asked, "How long have you been here?"

Sabretooth regarded him suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?"

Logan bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. "I'm only trying to find out what you know about this place, so we can start figurin' a way outta here."

The other man let out a short, mirthless laugh. "Ha! Don't you think that if there was a way out of here, I'd have found it already?"

Logan sighed. "I'm just saying that maybe between the two of us, we'll be able to figure it out." Sabretooth offered no reply. "Look, Bub," Logan finally snapped, "I will be leaving, and you can either help – and come – or stay chained to this wall until they decide how they want to kill you."

There was silence from the other end of the room, and then Sabretooth replied, very quietly, "That's not what they're planning to do, Logan."

Logan felt a sudden chill wash over him. "What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember." It was a statement, not a question.

The words hit Logan like sledgehammers. "What are you talking about?" Logan twisted in his bonds, trying to get a better look at Sabretooth's face, desperate for information. "What do you know about me?"

Sabretooth let out a dark little laugh. "More than you could imagine."

Storm sank into a chair in the staff room, feeling wrung out. Kitty had gone up to her room to rest and Charles had suggested a cup of tea, but Storm's mug sat unattended in front of her. "Charles." She picked up her tea, stared at it mindlessly and put it back down again. "What are we going to do? You know as well as I do what will happen if they send someone out here to investigate. Mutant schools might not be against the law, but they're hardly going to tolerate it. Once they know what we're doing here, they'll use any excuse to shut us down!"

Charles had regained some of his usual calm, but his eyes were fiercely determined. "Then we will have to ensure that we give them absolutely no reason to find our establishment suspect," he replied.

"But what about Logan?" She exclaimed. "Just his presence makes us suspect."

"I'm aware of that, Ororo."

The use of her given name gave Storm pause. She looked up at Charles with shocked eyes as the implication of his statement sunk in. "You're suggesting we kick Logan out of the mansion? He has nowhere to go. We'd be condemning him to the life of a fugitive."

"I'm merely saying that it is important that it appear that Logan never taught here – indeed, that he only stayed here for a very short while, when Rogue first joined us. I believe that the incident at Bobby's house can be smoothed over, especially if he is willing to say that he lied to his parents about Logan's status at the school."

"And what about the girls?" Storm pressed. She didn't like the direction this was going at all.

Charles sighed. "Rogue and Jubilee are out of our hands now. If by some grace they are returned to us, then hopefully they have not revealed their powers, and we can convince the authorities that they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kitty, however..." he trailed off.

"They saw her walk through walls," Storm finished grimly. "We can't just send her on her way, Charles. Logan can take care of himself; he's done it for years. But Kitty's just a girl!"

"We won't be sending anyone on their way, Storm. I promise you that. But we do need to consider how we are going to handle this inspection visit. We have to be very careful. And Kitty is going to have to go somewhere else – somewhere safe – until we are no longer under suspicion."

"But where?"

"I think I know a place. First things first, though – you and I are currently the only teachers here, and we need to have a school meeting." Charles rolled toward the door. Storm squared her shoulders and followed.

Rogue and Jubilee managed to get about eight miles further along before Rogue suddenly pulled over to the side of the road, slamming on the brakes. "Uh, everything okay?" Jubilee asked, eyeing the other girl as though she'd grown a new head.

Rogue threw her hands up in frustration. "No!" she exclaimed. "No, everything is not okay! Logan is there, with those soldiers, going through God-knows-what because he thinks that we're in danger – and we're not! And I swear that was Scott speeding past us... heading right to where we just got out of!"

Jubilee nodded. "Uh-huh. And?"

"And?!" Rogue's voice jumped a notch and Jubilee winced. "They're headed that way because they're looking for us! Professor Xavier must have been able to locate us using Cerebro. But we're not there anymore!"

"Um... but the Professor would know that, Rogue. You said we had to get back to the mansion."

Jubilee's logic only stopped Rogue for a moment. "Well, it doesn't matter. The point is that Logan's in trouble, and he needs our help. We're going back there." She wrenched the jeep around furiously, laying rubber as she sped across the lanes over to the other side of the highway. Jubilee clutched at the armrest and tried not to fly into the dashboard.

"Umm... do I get a say in this?" she asked. Rogue whipped around her in her seat to glare at the other girl with a ferocity Jubilee had never seen in her friend. At the same time, the jeep weaved dangerously in the lane. "Never mind," she finished in a small voice. "Just please – watch the road."


	4. Chapter 3

Scott pulled the car up onto a side road about half a mile from the location that Charles had pinpointed using Cerebro. They had no idea what they were heading into, and they needed a plan.

"Kurt, can you do a little reconnaissance for us?" Scott spoke in a hushed tone, as though he was afraid someone would overhear, even from this distance. Taking his cue from their leader, Kurt nodded silently and padded away. Scott and Hank checked their surroundings and made sure that there was no one on the perimeter, before relaxing against the car.

After a moment, Hank picked up on their prior conversation. "I appreciate that you see a difference between my research and Colonel Stryker's. As a scientist, I have always believed in the primacy of objective knowledge, based on rigorous experimentation. The subject of that experimentation has never been a concern of mine before. However, I am beginning to see that the experiences of experimental subjects might in and of themselves be an important area of consideration." He sighed. "I would very much like to turn my attention toward helping people such as Logan recover from the traumas they've suffered."

Scott looked at the other man, a bit surprised. Hank was the newest addition to the team, and he'd been quite reserved thus far. He was unfailingly polite, an excellent doctor, and a passable – if a bit boring – teacher, but the depth of emotion the bestial man could feel suggested that there was much more to this man than his self-identification as a scientist would imply. "I think that's an incredible idea, Hank," Scott replied finally. "God knows there's a need for it." Hank offered him a smile.

They sat in silence for a moment more, and then Kurt appeared at their side in a halo of blue smoke. "There is a warehouse, just over that rise," he said, indicating the direction with his hand. "It has some very sophisticated technology, but it appears to be abandoned."

"Abandoned?" Scott was surprised. Why would they go to the trouble of taking Rogue and Jubilee all the way out here, only to leave? "Well, let's check it out anyway. We might be able to find something. Kurt – do you think you could get inside?" Kurt had been practicing teleporting into spaces that he had not seen, trying to hone his natural sixth sense for spaces. He thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Okay," Scott said, straightening up. "Let's go – Hank and I will keep a lookout while you try to infiltrate the building. Hopefully, you can find a way to bypass their security and we can get some clues as to what's going on here." The others nodded in agreement, and they headed out.

Rogue would definitely not be her first pick for a driving instructor, Jubilee decided, watching the other girl racing down the highway, but you had to admit she was determined. Jubilee still wasn't convinced that heading back towards a military base where people had threatened to kill them was a good idea, but she could understand why Rogue would want to be a part of the action. It was a lot better than sitting around the school wondering if everyone was going to come home in one piece.

She looked out the window as the trees whipped past them, thinking back to five months ago, when the Brotherhood had attempted to attack the school. Professor Xavier had asked all the students to go to the gymnasium and stay there until one of the teachers came and told them otherwise. They'd sat and waited, bored and confused, for almost two hours before Storm appeared to tell them they could go back to their dorm rooms. None of the teachers were anywhere to be seen; they, and Rogue and Bobby with them, were all down in the medical lab. A couple of the students had tried to get in there, but Storm had quickly ushered them out. After a while, Logan had come out, looking a little more grim than usual. Jubilee really liked the older man, but she was a bit afraid of him; she hadn't approached, and he'd disappeared toward the garage without saying a word.

After that, well... Professor Xavier only let as much information trickle down to the students as he thought they needed to know. They were told that Logan had run into some trouble, and the X-Men were going to help him out. They were told that Professor Xavier needed to concentrate in Cerebro and that he was not to be disturbed. And, of course, they were told to behave themselves. But no one had told them what had happened – Jubilee had resorted to grilling Rogue for details later, after they'd all returned. She had to admit she had been more than a little bit jealous – she'd wanted to be an X-Man ever since she'd arrived at the Institute. But now that she was actually doing it – actually going into some messed up situation to help save somebody – she wasn't so sure she was up to it.

"So let's go over this one more time, okay?" she asked anxiously. "We're going to drive back to the warehouse, and we're going to do what?"

"We're going to help Scott." Rogue kept her eyes on the road as the wound around a somewhat sharp curve.

Beside her, Jubilee nodded in understanding. "Right – and what if Scott's not there anymore?"

"Uh..." to tell the truth, Rogue really didn't have a plan. She had courage and, after a few missions, enough confidence to believe that she could hold her own, but she'd always left the strategizing to the older members. Part of her agreed with Jubilee that they should have stuck to the original idea and gotten back to the mansion as quickly as possible. But another part of her was burning with fury at the thought of Logan in the hands of the military. When he had given her his healing powers, some of his memories had also been transferred. She'd seen clearly what lay just beneath his consciousness. The things he could only access in dreams, the fleeting images that haunted him, she had seen in living color. The thought of him facing something like that again filled her with a rage she couldn't explain.

"Uh, Rogue?" a small voice shook her from her thoughts. She spared a glance for the young woman beside her. Jubilee's face had gone a little green. "Could we please just slow down, just a little?" Rogue glanced down at the speedometer, surprised. Without knowing it, she'd been stamping down on the gas pedal, lost in thought.

"Sorry," she backed off, willing herself to calm down. You can't help Logan if you kill yourself in a car crash, she reminded herself sternly, surreptitiously checking to make sure Jubilee was wearing her seatbelt. She took a deep breath, and planted her eyes back on the road.

Logan had plenty of experience with pain. Despite not having any recollection of his previous life, however long that had been, he was pretty sure he'd been in pain more than the average guy was – and definitely more than anyone should have been. He'd been stabbed, shot, poisoned... but nothing was quite like what he was experiencing now. He gasped for air, feeling like he might get sick at any moment. Sabretooth watched him impassively from across the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan found the strength to lift his head. "What – what's happening to me?" he whispered hoarsely. "What are they doing?" The soldiers had returned to their cell very briefly, and had injected something into Logan's spinal column. At first it hadn't really done anything, and then suddenly it felt like he was burning from the inside out.

The other man's eyes glittered dangerously. "They are hoping to salvage some scrap metal," he replied.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The metal on your bones, Logan," Sabretooth spoke slowly, as if to a child. "They want it back. Since they can't remove it in its solid state, they're trying to return it to its liquid form. "

Logan gasped against the pain, which did, indeed, seem to radiate through his muscles from his skeleton. "Why?" He ground the word out, hoping that talking with Sabretooth would help keep him from focusing too much on what was happening in his body.

"Because Adamantium is incredibly difficult to collect," Sabretooth replied. "They want Adamantium, and the largest known source, now that the Alkali Lake base is underwater, is you."

Logan panted, twisting in his chains in agony. "But why - why take it from me? I thought I was their weapon."

Sabretooth laughed loudly. "You were," he replied. "But did you really think you were Stryker's only weapon? Ha. You were the first one. After the experiment with you failed, Stryker decided not to try putting Adamantium into anyone for a little while. He conducted other experiments instead." There was a creaking noise and the large man shifted in his chains. "Obviously, someone has decided that it's time to bring the team back together."

"What team?" Logan's vision was blurring. He felt something dripping down from his hands and he looked up, fully expecting to see blood seeping through his skin. He was shocked to find that the fluid seeping out of him, sliding out from under his fingernails, was silver. He hissed in pain.

Sabretooth quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like it's working."

Charles looked at the expectant young faces surrounding him and felt a wave of sadness. He sometimes forgot that these were just children; they loved and trusted their teachers in the innocent way that children do. There was no fear on the faces before him, no recognition – except in Kitty's eyes – of how serious their situation might be. There was only trust that whatever it was, Professor Xavier would make it all right. He would keep them safe. Charles cleared his throat. "I realize that you are confused about why I called us all together like this," he started, half-surprised at the calm, steady voice that came out of his mouth. "I hope that I will be able to answer all your questions." He picked his way through the day's events carefully, not telling the children any more than they needed to know. He could not, however, avoid telling them that Logan, Rogue, and Jubilee had been apprehended, and that they were likely now in prison.

"We have to go get them!" Bobby exclaimed from the back, standing up. "We can't just leave them there!" His agitation poured off him like sweat. Charles stayed quiet a moment as he sorted through the jumble of emotions the younger man was projecting – fear, anger and love – as he thought about Rogue in the hands of the military.

Charles held up a hand for calm. "Scott, Kurt, and Hank are already on their way to find the girls," he replied. "This is a very dangerous situation, Bobby, and it's important that we all stay calm. Please believe me, I will not let them come to harm."

"What about Professor Logan?" A young voice piped up from the front row. Charles shifted to look down on William, the young boy who never slept. "He's – he's been in a military prison before. They weren't very nice to him."

Charles was surprised. "Did Logan tell you that?" he asked. He'd had no idea that Logan had been forthcoming with any of the children about his past.

William nodded. "Yeah, when I asked him why he had so many nightmares. We're not going to leave him there, are we? He'll get scared." William's words were echoed by a number of other voices.

Charles shook his head. "We're not going to leave anybody behind," he replied, "But getting our friends back is only one part of what we need to do." He sighed, scanning the room. There were nearly forty children at the mansion now. Was he about to ask the impossible? "Because of what happened at the mall today, the Ministry of Education has decided that they need to do an inspection of the school. Now, I know we have always told you that this is a safe place to use your powers, but just for this visit, I need each and every one of you to be very careful and not use your powers at all while the Ministry officials are here."

Puzzled faces met his. "But why?" asked one student. "You always told us that mutants shouldn't have to hide who they are from other people."

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to be careful," another student answered before Charles could even open his mouth.

"Well, that's not fair!" A third one exclaimed, and suddenly the room filled with noise as the students bickered back and forth with each other.

"Children, please," Charles said, but they took no notice of him. "Children." He sighed. "Be quiet!" he finally exclaimed, and the room quieted immediately. No one there could ever recall a time when Professor Xavier had raised his voice before. They looked at him, a little shocked. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but these are very special circumstances. You must do as I tell you, and not ask questions. You must not use your powers while the Ministry officials are here. You must not tell them that Logan is a teacher here. If they ask about him, say that he only stayed for a few days, when he dropped Rogue off. If they ask about Rogue, Jubilee or Kitty, you must tell them that you didn't know they were mutants. You thought they were merely gifted students like yourselves. It is very important. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," meek voices rang out around the room, and Charles saw that all the students were nodding back at him. All but one, that is. Bobby was glaring at him, and if he'd had the ability to freeze people simply with his eyes, Charles was certain he'd be a block of ice by now.

"Then you're dismissed," he told the rest of the room. As he expected, Bobby stayed behind as the other children filtered out and once the last was gone, the young man strode up to the professor, his hands clenched at his side.

"Your plan sucks," he seethed. Charles said nothing, letting the young man speak his piece. "Basically, you're letting the government know that Rogue is a mutant. You're selling her out!"

Charles gazed at him steadily, his eyes full of compassion. "Bobby, I'm very sorry," he said quietly. "But at this point, I do not believe that Rogue was able to evade capture. If she's been taken then they already know that she's a mutant."

"But we should be protecting her!" Bobby's voice wavered between a shout and a wail. "And that's another thing, am I an X-Man or not? Because you act like I am, but then when there's trouble, everyone else gets sent off, and you leave me here like one of the kids. What's up with that?" His face betrayed his emotions, tinged red with anger.

Charles took a moment to consider the boy's comments. He hadn't even considered contacting Bobby when he realized something had gone wrong at the mall – he'd just operated out of habit, working with Storm and Scott and letting them coordinate the team. "You're right" he apologized. Bobby looked surprised. "I should have let you know. I'm not saying that you would have necessarily gone on this mission, but you had the right to be made aware of what was happening. I won't do it again."

"Thanks," Mollified, Bobby sat down. "So... now what do we do?"

Charles thought about it a moment. "Well, as a matter of fact, there is something that I need done, and you may be just the man to do it..."

Kurt took a deep breath, concentrating. He had successfully teleported into rooms he couldn't see a few times, back at the mansion, but they'd always been places he'd at least seen before, which made it easier. This time, however, he had nothing to go on but his instincts. He tried to visualize what the inside of the warehouse must look like. It was a fairly large building, so he guessed it must have a main room of substantial size. Picturing other warehouses he had seen, he created the image of a warehouse floor in his mind. "Okay, I'm going in," he whispered into the microphone he wore.

"Good luck." Scott's voice came back to him, tinny over the radio.

Kurt closed his eyes, muttered a quick prayer, and teleported.

Bamf! He reappeared in the middle of a large room, all right – but about six feet off the floor! With a strangled cry, he crashed to the ground. Before he had a chance to get to his feet again, he found himself face to face with the barrel of an automatic weapon. "Get up!" A voice demanded, and Kurt looked up to see two soldiers with their guns trained on him. It was the nearer of the two that had spoken.

Kurt nodded, holding his hands up disarmingly. "Lord, help me," he intoned in quiet, prayer-like fashion, hoping Scott would understand.

"What the hell is this?" the soldier exclaimed at nearly the same time, ripping the microphone away from Kurt's head. The blue mutant blanched. This was not going to be good...

Just then there was the sound of wrenching metal. "Someone's breached the perimeter fence!" Kurt looked up to see a third soldier stationed behind a series of video screens. In grainy black and white, Kurt could see Scott and Hank hurrying through a hole Scott had obviously just blasted through the fence. Then there was a loud crashing sound, and one of the exterior walls came tumbling down. Kurt scrambled to get out of the way as debris flew all around him.

"Scott, look out! There are guards..." Kurt's cry of warning was cut off as one of the soldiers grabbed him, jamming the barrel of his gun against Kurt's head.

"You move and I'll kill the elf," he growled. Scott, who had stormed through the hole he'd created, ready to blast the hell out of everything and everyone, stopped dead in his tracks. Hank pulled up short behind him.

"Okay, take it easy," Scott help up his hands. The soldier who held Kurt nodded to his compatriots and they trained their weapons on the other two mutants.

"Let's put them in the holding cell, come on," one of them indicated the way with a sharp nod. The others agreed.

"Move," Kurt's captor ordered, tapping his weapon against Kurt's temple for emphasis. Kurt started walking, trying to determine whether he could teleport fast enough to disarm both the guard watching Scott and the one watching Hank before either of them could pull off a shot. He'd done such a thing in the White House, when Stryker had been controlling him, but he'd never pulled something like that off on his own power. He prayed silently for a sign.

Just then, screeching tires announced the arrival of a vehicle, and seconds later, an army jeep careened into the building through the hole Scott had created. Jubilee jumped out of the passenger side, sparks flying from her fingers.

"Argh!" The man holding Scott cried out, throwing his hands up to his face. Jubilee had skidded to a stop only a few feet away from him, and he'd been blinded. Kurt saw his opportunity and took it. He teleported quickly to Hank's side, knocking the soldier guarding the blue man aside with his tail, even as Scott raised his hand to his visor and took out the man that had been guarding Kurt. The blinded soldier had already been dispatched by Jubilee, who'd followed her pyrotechnic display with a well-aimed kick to the crotch.

"Ta-da!" she announced, grinning, when it was all over. Kurt grinned back.

Scott scowled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Jubilee's smile disappeared and she took a step back, uncertain. "You could have been killed! This is a dangerous situation!"

"It was my idea," Rogue had stepped out of the jeep and now stood beside her friend. "I couldn't just drive home and hide like a little girl, when Logan needs my help."

"That's precisely what you should have done," Scott countered, still flushed with anger. "When you act impulsively like that, you're a liability to the whole team." Jubilee's lip was trembling now, and even Rogue looked a little uncertain. They'd never seen Scott so mad before.

"Why don't you take a walk, my friend," Kurt suggested, coming over to diffuse the situation. "It is done now. Besides, while it may have been impulsive, Ms. Jubilee here may have saved our lives."

Scott took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry." He nodded his head at the two girls and walked away. Hank drifted over to his side.

Kurt turned his attention back to the two girls. "It's all right. You did well. Scott's just worried about Logan. It's his job to protect all of us; he's the team leader." Rogue nodded in understanding, and Jubilee offered him a little smile.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, looking over his shoulder. He turned to see that she was pointing at the video screens the third guard had been watching.

"It's a security station," he replied.

Jubilee tsked at him. "I know that, doofus," she replied. "I mean, what's that?" She jabbed one finger at the screen furthest on the left. "I wonder where that tunnel goes."

Kurt regarded it thoughtfully. "Indeed," he replied. "Scott? Hank?" The other two men came and joined them, and soon all five of them were contemplating the image.

"I don't know," Hank finally said. "It's just a tunnel."

Scott nodded absently. "Yes. But here we have a warehouse – where we know Rogue and Jubilee taken – that seems to have very little in it, aside from this station and a holding cell. So where is the military base that these guys operate out of?"

"At the end of that tunnel," Kurt replied, catching on.

"Exactly. How much do you want to bet that wherever that goes is where they've got Logan?"


	5. Chapter 4

The pain was easing off, thankfully. Logan felt it lessen by degrees, until he was able to breath again. Soon he found he could straighten up with very little pain at all. He glanced down and saw a small, circular piece of metal at his feet – the Adamantium that had dripped out of him had hardened as soon as it cooled. There was less than a pound there, for all that pain. "Hmm," he said, regarding it. "Doesn't look like it's working that great after all." Sabretooth said nothing in reply. Logan raised his eyebrows at the other man. "So, you were saying about a team?"

Sabretooth opened his mouth to reply, but whether it was to tell him to go screw himself, or to give up the information he so desperately wanted, Logan would never know. Just then, a stream of guards came pouring into the room. Sergeant Leeson was among them.

"Hey, Leeson, old buddy, how's it going?" Logan was feeling quite jovial now. Pain was just pain; it was over and he was still alive.

The soldier came over to him and regarded the metal at his feet. After a moment, he reached down and picked it up. "Well, it's a start, anyway," he murmured, ignoring Logan's question. Leeson turned to the men behind him. "Take that one," he ordered, indicating Sabretooth, "to the Programming Centre. You, take this to Commander Lyons." He handed one of the guards the shard of Adamantium. "You – tell Dr. White that we're going to need more of the serum. The mutant's healing factors seem to be counteracting its effects – we may need to try a larger dose." With that, he turned on his heel. Sabretooth was neatly trustled up and forced out of the room behind him.

"What, I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" Logan called sarcastically. The last soldier to leave was the one with the Adamantium in his hand. He stopped at the door and walked back to Logan at the smart remark.

The man raised the metal in his hand and brought it crashing down against Logan's nose. It broke with a wet crunch. "Goodbye," the soldier replied, smiling as he walked out the door.

Logan was left there, chained to the wall, with blood running down his chin. "God damn," he said to nobody. The room seemed awfully quiet without Sabretooth around. Logan suppressed a shudder at the though of what might be coming; the memory of silver dripping out of his hands hadn't quite let him go yet. He twisted in his chains, but was still locked up too tight to move. Finally, he surrendered and leaned his head against the wall. Please, Chuck, he thought, tell me the Calvary's coming.

"The Calvary's coming," Charles said suddenly.

Storm looked at him like he'd just grown another head. "Pardon me?" she replied.

Charles shook his head as though trying to clear it. He looked up at her and smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to startle you. I think I just picked up a projection from Logan."

Storm leaned forward, excited. "Really? Is he all right? Can you pinpoint his location?"

Charles shook his head again. "It was just a passing thought," he said, somewhat apologetic. "Logan is incredibly difficult for me to read. But I'm certain it was him, which means that he is alive, at least."

Storm nodded, thinking. "The Calvary's coming," she repeated. "Maybe Scott and the others have found him."

"I don't think so. I can read Scott fairly well, and I think I'd pick up on that. But I should check Cerebro, to see how they're making out." Just then Bobby and Kitty walked into the room.

"Okay, I think we're all set," Bobby announced. He was to take Kitty into Boston, to the church where Kurt had once taken refuge. It was all but abandoned; only one old priest remained in residence and he was quite sympathetic. He had told Kurt that if they ever needed a place of refuge, 'God's doors were always open to them.' Bobby just hoped that Professor Xavier wouldn't track them right away from Cerebro, because he'd be caught out if the Professor did.

Charles looked up at Bobby sharply, and the young man realized that the telepath must have caught a glimpse of what he was planning. He felt a gentle tugging in his mind and knew that Xavier was trying to get more information, so he took a deep breath and concentrated as hard as he could on Ms. Munroe's tits. Professor Xavier's eyes widened slightly and he looked away. Bobby suppressed a little smile.

"Good," Professor Xavier replied at length. "Drive straight there, no detours." Bobby nodded, and the two youths left the room.

"What was all that about?" Storm asked as soon as they were gone.

To her surprise, Charles wouldn't meet her eyes. "Don't ask," he replied. "You don't want to know."

"Bobby, where are we going?" Kitty asked as Bobby turned off the highway onto a secondary road. "This isn't the way to Boston."

"I know that," Bobby replied. He stopped the car and pulled over. "Look, Kitty, if you really want me to drive you to Boston, I'll drive you to Boston. But Rogue is out there and she needs our help - and Jubilee too. These are our friends, Kitty. We need to help them."

Kitty regarded him carefully. "Professor Xavier said to go straight to Boston," she replied. "And right now, you're not a wanted criminal. I am. What if we get stopped by the police?"

"I'll be really careful. I'll do the speed limit the whole way," Bobby promised. "Kitty, please. We aren't little kids anymore. I have to go find Rogue."

Kitty tapped her fingers against the arm rest indecisively. "What makes you think you can even find them?" she asked.

Bobby grinned. "You know how Logan's been showing us a few tricks of the trade?" he asked. She nodded and he continued. "Well, one day I caught him sneaking into Professor Xavier's files. He never told me what he was doing, but I told him I'd tell the Professor unless he taught me how to pick locks like he could."

"Logan taught you that?" Kitty was scandalized.

"Yeah, well, don't get him in trouble, okay? Anyway, I snuck into Professor Xavier's office while you were packing, and I found this." He handed her a map of New York, with a red circle drawn around a patch of empty space about two hours North of where they currently were.

"That could be anything," she pointed out.

Bobby sighed. "I know. But I have a gut feeling about this, okay? Kitty, we're powerful people – we can help them. Whaddya say?"

Kitty sighed again. She knew that she should say no and make Bobby drive her to Boston like he was supposed to. She knew she should also contact the professor and let him know what Bobby was planning. At the same time, though, she felt guilty as sin because she'd been able to escape at the mall and none of the others had. Plus she was worried sick about her friends. Ah, to hell with it, she thought. "All right," she said out loud, "let's go."

Bobby let out a war whoop. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed. He put the pedal to the metal, and they were off.

The tunnel was narrow but fairly well lit. With the exception of a few twists and turns, it went pretty much straight East, cutting a swath through the countryside. Scott kept one hand on his visor, fully expecting a hoard of guards to cut them off at every corner, but no one appeared. "It doesn't feel right," he said for the third time. "They had state of the art cameras all around that warehouse. They must be watching this tunnel."

Kurt smiled sympathetically. Scott took his duties as team leader very seriously and he'd yet to see the younger man take risks willingly, especially when other people's lives were at stake. However, there was a point at which his caution crossed a line into worrying. "You are probably right, my friend, but it does not make sense for them to try to attack us in the tunnel. The quarters are too close, and if they are watching us, they know what we are able to do."

"No, they'll be waiting for us on the other side instead," Hank agreed grimly.

"So what do we do?" Rogue spoke up from behind the three men, where she and Jubilee had been following.

Scott shrugged. "Classic attack formation, I guess," he replied. "Jubilee, get up here in the front with Hank and myself. Kurt, your job is to grab people strategically and teleport them back to Rogue. The rest of us will go on the offensive. Once we're in, we'll split into teams and try to locate Logan. Kurt and Rogue, Jubilee and Hank, and myself. Questions?" No one had any. "Good, let's stay sharp."

They arranged themselves as Scott had ordered and crept forward. A different kind of light was beginning to fill the hallway; looking up, they could see that the tunnel ended in a set of double-planed glass doors, behind which were a half a dozen soldiers, guns cocked and ready.

"Ready?" Scott murmured. The others nodded. "Go!" With a single blast, he demolished the doors. In a flash, Kurt had teleported to the soldiers' sides, grabbing the two closest to the X-Men and teleporting them back to Rogue. Jubilee set off some impressive sparks, forcing the others backwards, and Hank followed closely behind her, bashing heads and throwing bodies with all his bestial strength.

For a while, the soldiers kept coming, and they kept taking them out according to their strategy. After a while, there were no more soldiers. "See, that's just not right," Scott said again, shaking his head. "That just seems too easy."

"Maybe we're just that good," Jubilee replied, emboldened by her success.

"Or maybe we're being set up," Kurt replied, looking around slowly.

Beside him, Hank tested the air. "There are a lot of people here," he observed. "We should proceed with caution."

"I agree. Stay out of sight as much as possible. Do not engage with the enemy unless you're forced to. The minute you find Logan, signal the rest of us your radios and stay put until we get to you. Let's move." They split into their teams and slipped away.

Logan knew what to expect this time and was better able to brace himself for the pain, but it was still a shock to see the Adamantium begin to leak out of him, dripping down to form a pool by his feet. He felt like he was burning up from the inside and he was pretty sure that his mutant healing powers were having trouble keeping up this time. They'd given him a bigger dose of whatever nasty chemical was heating his bones to the point that the metal melted, and the process seemed to be working faster, which meant he'd lose more metal before his healing powers kicked in than he did before.

Still, he didn't think he would lose enough to make much of a difference to his overall functioning, even with the larger dose. If they intended to get all the metal out of his body, he figured it was going to take a few more treatments than he'd received so far. What he didn't understand is why they didn't just kill him, cut him open, and boil the Adamantium off his bones then. Obviously they wanted him alive for something.

His mind drifted off, pondering the vague comments Sabretooth had made regarding Logan's past. It had of course occurred to him that there might be more mutants out there that Stryker had manipulated, but he'd continue to hold on to the idea that he was somehow special – the ultimate weapon. Sabretooth, however, had mentioned something about a team. The idea whispered inside his head the way that almost-memories often did. There was something lying just out of reach in his subconscious - something that had once been significant and meaningful in his life.

Logan sighed. There was no point in trying to chase the thought down; it would only disappear. He brought his attention back to his hands, and was pleased to see that he'd healed up once more. A chunk of metal about the size of his fist was hardening on the ground beside him. Idly, Logan wondered at what point the loss was going to affect him. He checked in with his body, scanning himself from head to toe. He felt the same, though he had no way to check and see if his claws were okay except to release them, and the way in which his hands were tied meant that to do so would be to stab himself in the thighs. He considered it – was it worth the knowledge?

Immediately after thinking that, Logan cursed himself. He'd been so distracted by Sabretooth's presence that he hadn't even been thinking about escape. With his hands tied at his sides, he wasn't in danger of stabbing any important organs if he released his claws. Sure, stabbing himself in the meaty muscle of his thighs would hurt, but it would also heal – and he would be free.

Snarling against the expected pain, Logan let his claws come out.

"Uh, Bobby, don't you think you should slow down a little?" Kitty asked, her eyes glued to the speedometer. Bobby was putting the speed limit to shame, racing down the road in the little black car like he was on a race track instead of the highway.

He didn't take his eyes off the road. "Nope," he replied, pushing a little bit more speed out of the engine.

"It's just that we're going... really, really fast."

"Yep."

"Bobby..." Kitty sounded like she was somewhere between crying and throwing up.

"Look, Kitty, it's like this. They have Rogue. Out of all the people in the whole world, mutant or otherwise, that those bastards could have got their hands on, they took Rogue. I can't sit around and do nothing and I can't spend two hours driving when she's in trouble now. I have to get there, okay? Just, please, sit back and shut - um, be quiet." Bobby's face was dark and hard.

Kitty sat back and closed her mouth, shocked. She'd never heard Bobby talk like that, and especially not to her. They'd been fairly good friends before Rogue had come along, and even now they remained pretty close, although Bobby spent most of his time with the other girl. She took a good look at him and saw the worry underneath the machismo. Bobby was terrified of losing his girl, she realized. "Okay," she said quietly. She reached over and patted Bobby's shoulder. "Go on, then."

Wordlessly, Bobby pushed the gas pedal down as far as it would go, and the car leapt forward even faster than before.

Hank crept up the dark hall, his superior eyes piercing the dim light before him. He could smell people all around him, their scents tinged with fear, but there was almost no trace of the metallic stench of guns. Prisoners, then, not soldiers. Hank suppressed the growl that was building in his throat.

Up ahead, he could see a faint light shining from around a corner. Cautiously, he worked his way up to it, sniffing the air as he slid around the bend, trying to stay in the shadow. Florescent lights lit up a small station before him, a lonely desk surrounded by security monitors. One very bored looking soldier sat slumped with his elbows on the desk, resting his head on his hands.

Hank smiled. 'Lucky me,' he thought, crouching low as he approached. The soldier glanced up as he heard Hank's approaching footsteps, but before he had the time to react, Hank had lifted him up and out of his chair and punched him hard enough to knock the guard unconscious. "Well, that was easy," he remarked, dusting off his hands. The chair creaked under his great weight as he sat down to examine the monitors. "So what do we have here?"

Scott's head shot up at the loud clanging noise. Instinctively he pushed Jubilee behind him, his hand flying to his visor.

"What?" the girl exclaimed, indignant at being shoved aside.

"Shush," he hissed back, scanning the hallway. He could perceive no immediate threat, but something in the periphery of his vision caught his attention. He whirled around, prepared to send a blast of light toward the attacker, only to be caught completely off guard by a child, no more than 14 years old, who upon seeing him fell back against the wall and began sobbing.

"Please, I'll be good, I'll go back to my room, don't hurt me!" she wailed. Scott stared, shocked.

It was Jubilee that moved into action, pushing past her teacher to kneel beside the younger girl. "It's okay," she whispered. "We're friends. Were you – were you a prisoner here?" The girl nodded.

"They wanted to know what made me work," she replied. "they did all these tests on me..." she shuddered and collapsed against Jubilee, sobbing.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. We'll get you out of here, come on." She helped the girl stand, looking up at Scott for direction.

"All the cells are open," he said. All around them, former prisoners were tentatively stepping out, looking at the two X-Men with fear and distrust. "It's all right," he said, raising his voice to address the crowd. "We're here to help, please follow us." Grabbing Jubilee's arm, he whispered, "take them back to the tunnel. I'm going to go find Hank and the others, get them to help us with all these people."

Jubilee nodded, assuming her best tour guide stance. "If you'll all just follow me, please..."

Logan panted against the pain for a moment before struggling to his feet from where he'd collapsed against the wall. His next task was to cut through the bars of his prison cell, but when he approached them, he was shocked to find the door swung open all on its own. "Very odd," he muttered to himself, stepping cautiously into the hall. Then again, he'd never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Whatever the reason, he'd just been granted freedom, and he intended to use it.

He stalked up the hallway, sniffing as he went. All around him, other mutants were stepping out of their cells, testing their freedom. He paid them no attention; he had one person in mind, and he was damned if he was going to leave without tracking the bastard down and getting some answers.

As he turned a corner, he smelled something familiar – but it wasn't Sabretooth. Instead it was –

"Hank!" he exclaimed. The man turned around, breaking into a wide grin.

"Logan, thank heavens you're all right!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course. I stopped by this station to see what our fellow here was up to, and lo and behold, I discovered a way to open up all the cell doors." He smiled, pleased with himself. Logan didn't smile back. "Uh... is everything all right?"

"You opened all the cells?" Logan repeated. Hank nodded uncertainly, suddenly feeling as though he'd done something terribly wrong.

"What is it, Logan?" he asked at length.

"Sabretooth."

"He's here? Oh. Oh, dear."

Logan nodded. "I have to find him." He was about to say something else when Scott came running up to the two of them.

"We have to get these people out of here," he shouted, panting, "Logan!" he added as an afterthought, upon seeing the other man. "Thank god you're alive!"

"Scott. Sabretooth's on the loose. I have to go find him." Logan wasted no time.

Scott didn't either. "Right. Hank, help me get these people back to the tunnel. Logan, as soon as we've got these folks secured, we'll come back to help." The other man nodded and disappeared into the darkness. Scott turned back to Hank. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute!" Kitty grabbed Bobby's arm to get his attention, and he slammed on the brakes, nearly sending them into the ditch.

"What?" he stared at her. Kitty was pointing wildly to a side road that wound away over a nearby hill.

"It's a back entrance," she said, indicating the map. "Look. Here's where Rogue and Jubilee were pinpointed when Professor Xavier used Cerebro. Here's this side road. See how it winds up behind the main road? It looks shorter too. We can't just drive up the driveway and expect everything to be okay."

Bobby considered it. "You're right," he replied at length. Throwing the car into gear, he turned and sped up the hill.

Logan stalked through the halls, oblivious to the now gradually decreasing chaos around him. His mind was focused on one thing only – picking up Sabretooth's scent, and beating the answers he needed out of the other man.

'Obviously, someone thinks its time to bring the team back together.' That's what Sabretooth had said. The team. Logan wracked his brains trying to figure out what that meant, but he came up empty every time. He was certain now, though, that he knew Sabretooth from his past, and that the hatred he felt for the overgrown cat was personal. He didn't know if he'd been on this team or not, but Sabretooth did. Sabretooth knew all kinds of things that he hadn't shared yet, and Logan needed to know.

He paused, sniffing the air. He thought he'd caught a whiff... yes, there it was. The other man's scent was unmistakable. Logan growled, low in his throat, and plunged forward.

"Look, there!" Bobby pointed across the field at an old warehouse. "That must be it, look at those cameras."

Kitty nodded. "How can we get in there?" she asked. "It looks pretty impenetrable."

Bobby looked at her. "You've got to be kidding me," he replied. Kitty just looked at him, confused. "Kitty," he said slowly, as though she were a child, "tell me, wouldn't it be convenient if we knew someone who could walk through walls?"

Kitty's mouth fell open for a moment, then she grinned shamefacedly. "Right," she replied, blushing. "Let's go then."

"Wolverine," an answering growl came back to him from the shadows. "I was looking for you."

"I want answers, Bub," Logan replied. "You got 'em. Tell me about this team."

Sabretooth chuckled. "Why should I?" he replied. "What's in it for me?"

"Your life," Logan replied. His claws came out with a sharp sound.

"You haven't killed me yet," Sabretooth was circling him now, like a cat stalking its prey. Logan stood still, letting the other man move around him, tracking his movements with a keen eye.

"Tell me about the team."

"We were fantastic." Sabretooth was teasing him, and Logan knew it, but every little bit of information could help him, could give him a clue about his past.

"You mean I was fantastic," Logan replied as Sabretooth feinted, laughing. Logan didn't take the bait.

"We were fantastic. We made quite a team, you and I. Don't you remember?"

"Very funny." Logan reached up and blocked Sabretooth's next blow with ease. "You know," he said, cocking his head to look at the taller man. "I may not remember much, but I have this strong sense that I was the better fighter."

"You weren't the fighter, period," the big cat replied. They were trading blows now. "You were reconnaissance. I did the fighting. Wraith was transport, and Silver Fox was infiltration."

"Silver Fox." Logan paused mid-punch at the name. It was like a cool breeze washing over him, a memory of such peace and joy that it caught him completely off guard. Forgetting that Sabretooth would never tell him, forgetting that he needed to play it cool or he'd get no information at all, he asked, "Who was she?"

The other man laughed uproariously. "Wouldn't you like to know, though?" he taunted.

Logan growled fiercely, suddenly understanding, from somewhere deep in his gut, someplace without consciousness, that the reason for his fury with Sabretooth was intimately connected to the love he felt upon hearing Silver Fox's name. With a strength he didn't realize he had, he pushed the other man against the wall, his claws laid out across Sabretooth's neck. "Who is she?" he ground out between his teeth.

Sabretooth sobered up, feeling the blade cutting into his skin. "I'll tell you," he promised. "I'll tell you everything." Logan let up the pressure ever so slightly.

"Tell me about Silver Fox," he reiterated.

Sabretooth opened his mouth, but before he could speak, two bodies materialized into the room, crashing into the men and knocking them apart.

"Logan!" cried one of the bodies, who stood up from the heap and turned out to be Kitty.

Logan sat up, a bit dazed from hitting his head. "Kitty?" he asked, a sinking sensation in his gut. Before he'd had a chance to say anything further, let alone find his feet, Sabretooth found his, and brought the other body up with him. Bobby hung limply in the big man's grip.

"Fantastic," Sabretooth purred. "Look what I've caught." He shook Bobby a little, making the young man wince.

Bobby's eyes met Logan's. "S-sorry," he whispered. "Rogue..." he trailed off as Sabretooth shook him again, a little harder.

Logan shook his head, ignoring Bobby's platitudes. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "Let him go, Sabretooth," he growled.

The other man laughed. "I don't think so, runt," he replied. "I think I'll kill him." Sabretooth's hands closed around Bobby's neck, squeezing the air out of him. Bobby turned purple, hands clawing uselessly at Sabretooth's grip, gasping for breath.


	6. Chapter 5

Scott and Hank led the last of the prisoners back to the mouth of the tunnel, where they found Rogue and Jubilee waiting for them. "I ran into Mr. Wagner and Rogue in the hallway," Jubilee explained. "He told us to stay here to wait for you. He's bringing all the people we found back to the other building."

"Good, my thoughts exactly," Scott replied. "Hank, you and the girls take the rest of these folks back as well. I'm going back to help Logan."

"Right." Hank gestured at Rogue and Jubilee to lead the way, following once all the prisoners were in the tunnel. He paused at the entrance and looked back. "Scott," he said quietly, "be careful."

"Put him down," Logan growled, his eyes fixed on Bobby's thrashing form. The young man was running out of air and Logan knew it.

"Make me," Sabretooth replied. He held Bobby between himself and Logan like a shield. No matter which way Logan tried to approach the other man, Bobby ended up in the way.

Behind him, Kitty was crying softly, still kneeling on the ground where she had fallen. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize the wall was so thick. It took so much effort to get us both through...oh god, we were only trying to help..."

The sound of her weeping coupled with Bobby gasping for breath overpowered Logan's hearing. He could smell their fear; he could practically taste it. These were children in his care and they were terrified and in danger, and he had to do something to protect them. Unbidden, Logan felt a deep rage stirring in his belly. "Put him down," he reiterated through clenched teeth. Sabretooth only laughed.

With a roar, Wolverine launched himself at the other man, ducking low at the last instant and swiping between Bobby's dangling legs at Sabretooth's knees. The large man went down with a roar, dropping Bobby in the process. Wolverine picked the boy up by his jacket and threw him backwards towards Kitty. His claws were already red with his enemy's blood. Cold-eyed, he advanced on the wounded man. Sabretooth was struggling to get to his feet; his left knee torn to shreds and unable to support his weight. Snarling, the big cat lashed out at Wolverine, drawing blood of his own. The smaller man ignored it; he could barely even feel the pain. Letting loose another roar, he leapt upon Sabretooth, his claws bearing down with impossible speed, again and again and again...

At last, Logan sat back, panting. He gradually became aware of his surroundings, hearing once more Kitty's soft cries. He stumbled back from the body of his enemy, now limp and lifeless, and sat down hard on the cement floor. Bringing his hands in front of him, he stared at the silver claws, dripping with blood, that protruded from his hands.

"Is – is he dead?" Bobby asked, voice quavering. This was the second time that Bobby had seen Logan in full rage mode. When Stryker's soldiers had attacked the school, he'd been petrified of Logan's reaction, despite the fact that the older man had saved his life. It wasn't any easier to accept this time around.

Logan's head snapped back at the sound of the younger man's voice. He stared soullessly at the two teens for a moment before his eyes showed any hint that he'd understood what Bobby was asking. Moving in slow motion, he retracted his claws and stood up, leaning over the body.

Well, leaning over what was left of the body. Sabretooth was little more than a mass of blood and fur now, hacked to pieces, practically unrecognizable. Logan used his body to shield the children from the sight. "Yeah," he replied in a low voice. "He's dead." He turned, still careful to stay between the kids and the dead man. "Let's go." He ushered Kitty and Bobby out before him.

In the doorway, he paused and took one last glance back. 'Sabretooth isn't getting up from this fight', he thought grimly. For a moment, he contemplated thinking about the implications of that – the knowledge that Sabretooth had taken to his death – but it was too much. Grimacing, he turned away for good.

Scott caught up to them as they rounded a corner. "Is everything all right?" he asked, a bit breathless.

"It's fine," Logan replied shortly, not even slowing down. "Where's Hank?"

"Hank, Rogue, and Jubilee took the last of the prisoners down – there's a tunnel that connects to another building. It's secure."

"You found Rogue and Jubilee?" Logan sounded relieved.

"Well... more like they found us. Long story. What are Kitty and Bobby doing here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask them?" Without a backward glance, Logan stalked off in the direction Scott had indicated. Kitty and Bobby trailed in his wake.

"Hold it." Scott's voice brooked no argument. "What the hell happened here? What are you doing here?" Kitty looked at the floor, her face pale, and refused to speak. "That isn't a rhetorical question," Scott continued angrily.

Finally Bobby spoke up. "We came to help. We came to find Rogue."

"You're trying to tell me that Professor Xavier just let you come out here?"

"The Professor thinks I'm driving Kitty to Boston." Bobby shrugged at Scott's bewildered look. "Apparently there's some investigation by the Ministry of Education because of the big scene at the mall." He gestured vaguely at the girl beside him. "People saw Kitty walk through walls, so she has to hide at the church where Mr. Wagner used to live until it's all figured out. Rogue, Jubilee and Logan have to go, too."

Scott stared at Bobby wordlessly, his mind racing. Something had obviously happened with Logan and he probably needed to get back to the mansion, where he would be safe. And these people needed help. But if the school was under investigation, it was the last place a man with laser eyes, a furry blue doctor and a teleporter with a tail should be showing up, especially with thirty-odd freed mutant prisoners in tow.

"We're all going to Boston," he decided out loud. "We've got to stay as far away from the school as possible. Let's go."

Charles Xavier suddenly looked up from his tea, his eyes somewhat unfocused.

"What is it? Is it Logan?" Storm half stood from her seat, her eyes locked on the man across from her.

"No," he replied and she sat back down disappointed. "It's the Ministry of Education. They're on their way."

Storm smoothed her skirt across her knees nervously. In the thirty-five minutes that had passed between the moment Charles had first sensed the Ministry investigators on their way and now, she'd been caught in a whirlwind of activity. First, she'd had to find a safe place for all the students whose mutations couldn't be hidden. Then there was the matter of ensuring that the Danger Room, the jet hangar and Cerebro were inaccessible to even the most snoopy of visitors. Additionally, she'd done a sweep of every room in the house to make sure no one had left anything incriminating lying about. Finally, she'd lectured the kids one last time on the importance of acting normally.

Now she was sitting in the staff room pretending to read a magazine, her cup of coffee sitting untouched on the table beside her. Storm sighed. She'd grown up in a small African village, where once her power had manifested she'd been worshipped as a goddess. When she came to America, she'd been homeless, living as a thief, until Charles had found her. Then she became a mutant student, and then an X Man. What did she know about being normal? She straightened her skirt again. How could she possibly pull this off?

Storm was so lost in her own fears and worries that the doorbell made her jump. Above the sound of her heart suddenly pounding, she heard one of the students get up to answer it. Muted voices exchanged words in the foyer and William appeared at the staff room doorway, saying, "Ms. Munroe? Some people from the Ministry of Education are here."

"Thank you, William," she replied, standing up and smoothing her skirt down one last time. She walked toward the main entrance as though on automatic. William had sounded so natural. He hadn't slipped up and said 'they're here' as though the investigators had been expected. He hadn't looked frightened or nervous at all. Storm, on the other hand, felt as though she might faint or throw up at any moment.

Turning the corner and entering the foyer, she plastered a smile on her face. "Good afternoon," she said, injecting her voice with as much surprised pleasantness as she could muster. "My name is Ororo Munroe. I'm the History teacher here at Xavier's School for the Gifted. How can I help you?"

The first half of the visit seemed to go very well. Storm introduced the four solemn Ministry investigators to the students who were lounging in the recreation room, sending William off to get Professor Xavier while she made small talk about the mansion's history and architecture. Charles arrived in record time, apologizing that their other teachers were absent. "They've taken a few of the older students to Boston for the day," he explained as he wheeled in front of the small group, taking over as tour guide. "We do try to give our students as many opportunities as possible for unique educational experiences."

Together, Storm and Charles showed the investigators the different classrooms, describing the curriculum and assessments they used. "Everything is state approved, of course," Storm added as they left her classroom, "but we do adapt the assessment tools. We give the students a bit more freedom to write essays and the like instead of responding to standardized tests. Because we have so few students, we find the extra marking isn't a burden to us."

The students were as good as you please, polite and out of the way. One of the investigators wandered away from the group and back to recreation room, where she began chatting informally with the students gathered there. Charles listened in with his telepathic powers and was pleased to hear his children acting like regular children – they were happy, chatty and enthusiastic, but not abnormal. He listened as one girl, Claire, gushed about going to see the movie Troy, and how, yeah, sure it was cool to see because of the story but also did you see Brad Pitt? He was wearing practically nothing the whole time! The Ministry investigator laughed genuinely, and Charles smiled. Beside him, Storm noticed his smile and visibly relaxed.

After the tour and the informal interviews with the students, the investigators retired with Charles to his office, where he reviewed the school policies and financial situation with them. They emerged half an hour later looking generally satisfied. "Professors," one of them said, shaking their hands one after the other, "thank you for your time. We are greatly impressed with your facilities, and I have no doubt that our report will lay to rest any questions that the Ministry might have."

"Thank you very much for coming," Charles responded in kind.

They were almost clear, with no accidents, and they would have made it, too, if Candace, one of the students, hadn't chosen that exact moment to come running down the stairs shouting, "Ms. Munroe! Ms. Munroe! Ryan said that he was going to put frogs in my gym clothes and he meant it..." her rant trailed off into a wordless shriek as the girl lost her footing and went tumbling down the stairs.

Storm felt as though she might shriek also. Her gasp of shock at the possibility of a student falling and cracking her head open was replaced by a sudden stillness as Candace thrust her arms out to her sides, flipped over the in the air and hovered for a moment before gracefully floating to the bottom of the stairs. Just as she was putting her feet back on the ground, she looked up – and met the eyes of one of the investigators. He cocked his head to one side and looked pointedly at the six inches of empty space between Candace's feet and the ground.

Storm felt her heart pounding as the moment of stillness ended and the reality of what she'd just witnessed came crashing into her. It was over, oh God, it was all over. They knew that they were all mutants – how could they not, after such a display? They'd shut down the school for sure. Beside her, she felt Charles stiffen, and she could tell that he was debating whether to use his telepathic powers to manipulate the man into believing he hadn't seen what Candace had done. Candace herself looked as though she was going to cry. She slowly set herself down and stared at her now firmly planted feet.

Storm looked anxiously up at the man, who had turned from Candace to regard the teachers with that same piercing stare. Just as she was about to open her mouth to plead, he winked at her.

"Well," he said, "gifted or not, it sounds like boys will be boys." He looked back to Candace and smiled conspiratorially. "You know, I bet if Ryan ever found frogs in his gym shorts, he'd never, ever do it again." Candace looked up at him in shock, barely able to smile. He winked at her, too, then raised a hand in farewell as he hurried to catch up with his work colleagues, who had already exited the building. Just as he was slipping through the door, his lifted hand began to shimmer. It turned a pearly white color for just a moment, and then disappeared. It was as though his hand never existed. After a moment, it rematerialized, settling back into its natural color as he lowered it and left the building, catching up to the others as they approached the car.

Everyone in the room sighed and visibly relaxed. Storm hurried over to Candace's side and engulfed her in a big hug, too relieved to even think about scolding her. "That was a lucky break!" she exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Does that mean everything's okay, then, Ms. Munroe?" Candace asked as the teacher released her.

"Yes, I think things will be all right," she replied, smiling.

"So that means that Logan and the others can come home now?"

Storm's smile faded. She looked over at Charles and saw him shaking his head mournfully.

"No," he replied softly. "It's far too dangerous. We might have passed the inspection, but I have no doubt that the Ministry of Education will keep us under closer scrutiny than we have had to endure before. We simply can't risk them being spotted by anyone."

A low protest rose around the room, as the students voiced their opinion about how unfair the situation was. Storm raised a hand to silence them. "I know, I know," she sympathized, "but this is the safest way. It's only temporary." That seemed to pacify the students, and they gradually drifted off to their own affairs. When the room had cleared, Storm looked over at Charles, anxiety obvious in her face. "It will be temporary, right? This anti-mutant sentiment will die down again?"

Charles didn't smile reassuringly at her, which was troubling. "I hope so," he replied in his soft tone. "I pray it's so."


	7. Conclusion

Logan was silent as they walked back through the tunnel. Hank and Kurt were waiting for them. "The guards are still locked up, safe and sound," Kurt reported. "But I can't imagine a place as sophisticated as this operating in total isolation."

"I agree," Hank added. "We may be in the clear for now, but with all the destruction we've caused in these facilities, we can expect more soldiers to arrive sooner, rather than later. Scott, we need to get out of here."

"We're going to Boston," Scott replied. He called Rogue and Jubilee over from where they'd be attending to the mutants that had been freed. Quickly, he filled everyone in on what he'd learned about the investigation of the school. "We can't bring all these people there now, and as far as we know, Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue and Logan are still considered fugitives."

"How are we going to get all these people to Boston?" Rogue asked. There were a few vehicles around, but nowhere near enough room to fit 30 newly freed mutants.

"There's a cell phone in our car," Scott replied, referring to the one he'd driven up in with Hank and Kurt. "I'll call Storm and get her to bring the jet as soon as she's able."

"With the school under investigation, won't it be dangerous to bring the jet out?" Kurt queried.

"Yes, but I don't think we have any other choice," Scott replied. He looked around at the other mutants, finally finding the one he was looking for. "Logan," he called, "It isn't safe for you and the girls to stay here. Take the car that Bobby brought and head for Boston. We'll meet you there."

Logan had been standing apart from the rest of the group, his face shadowed in the dim light. He hadn't yet spoken and didn't speak now, merely nodding his head in acquiescence to Scott's command. With a pointed look at Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue, he turned on his heel and walked back toward the tunnel. The girls hurried to follow him.

Once they were out of sight, Kurt looked at Scott, troubled. "What is wrong with Logan?" he asked quietly.

Scott shook his head. "I don't know," he replied, at a loss. "He's been like that ever since..."

"Ever since he killed Sabretooth," Bobby cut in. He hadn't meant to be listening in on the adults' conversation, but the group was huddled together, so he couldn't help but overhear.

Scott turned to face the youth. "What happened?" he asked.

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know, exactly. We – we saw the base and we pulled up to it in your car. Kitty phased me through the walls and we almost got stuck. She kind of had to tug us through. The next thing I knew, we were all in a pile with Logan and Sabretooth. I don't know what they were doing before that, but once we fell in, Sabretooth grabbed me and Logan had to kill him."

"Logan hates Sabretooth," Hank sounded as puzzled as Scott felt. "Why on earth would he be upset about killing him?"

Once again Scott was at a loss to answer. He could only repeat what he'd said before: "I don't know."

Logan stalked down the tunnel, his body a picture of barely controlled fury. The girls stumbled over their own feet behind him, trying to keep up.

"Logan, slow down, please!" Rogue called, but it was no use. He wasn't listening. He turned round a bend in the tunnel and climbed up into the other building, leaving the girls no choice but to follow in his wake.

Eventually they caught up to him. He was leaning against the wall near one of the exits. "The doors sealed automatically," he said, his tone much gruffer than usual. "We can't get out that way. Kitty, you'll have to take us out, one at a time. Can you do it?"

"I – yes," she replied, resolving to do whatever she had to so that Logan wouldn't stay mad at her for whatever he was angry about. She knew it had been wrong of them to come, but it was hardly the first time a X-Man had made a reckless mistake, gone charging in where they ought not to have been. She couldn't quite understand what had Logan so angry, but she was determined not to give him any more reason for upset. "I'll take Jubilee first," she continued. Jubilee was the easiest; she could work her way up to Logan, whose considerable weight would make him difficult to transport.

Logan didn't move from the wall as she disappeared with Jubilee, reappearing less than a minute to take Rogue. There was a bit of careful organization between the two girls to ensure that Rogue's skin didn't accidentally touch Kitty's, and they were gone again. Rogue must have been harder to transport, or Kitty was getting tired, because it was a few minutes before she reappeared again, and she looked a little out of breath. "Take a minute," he told her. She nodded her thanks.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Kitty mostly studied her feet while Logan seemed to stare right past her. Finally, she found the courage to open her mouth and speak. "Logan," she said hesitantly. "I'm so sorry."

He looked up at her and flashed a mirthless smile. Kitty was relieved to see some of the anger gone from his countenance. "It was a very stupid thing you did, coming here," he said. "I'm sure Bobby talked you into it. I would have done the same if I were in his shoes." He shook his head as though to clear it. "You couldn't have known what would happen, Kitty. Sabretooth – he said some things to me when we were held captive together, and I wanted to know what he meant. But it doesn't matter now."

For a moment, his face looked raw and vulnerable as he raked his hands through his dirty hair. Kitty saw how much it really did matter, despite Logan's attempt at reassurance. He looked lost and haunted. She opened her mouth to say something. She wasn't sure what, but she felt like something had to be said, but Logan cut her off by pushing off of the wall and approaching her.

"Ready?" he asked, nodding toward the concrete behind her back. She nodded and took his hand, steeling herself for the job of phasing the larger man into the world beyond.

The girls fell asleep almost instantly. Jubilee was out before he'd got the car in gear, and Kitty was soon to follow. Rogue stayed awake a bit longer, sitting in the passenger seat next to Logan and watching him with her big doe eyes. After a few minutes on the highway, however, the rhythm of the wheels on the road lulled her eyes shut and Rogue fell away as well. Logan spared a glance for her before returning his eyes to the road.

He was tired, too. God, he had never felt more tired. His hands ached from where the Adamantium had leaked out of him; for whatever reason, the wounds caused by that poison were slow to heal. He'd been chained up for god knows how long, and then forced to fight a deadly enemy, all the while worrying about the girls that were supposed to be safe in his protection. To top it all off, Sabretooth, his last source of information, was gone.

Logan took a deep breath. He couldn't allow himself to think of it. He'd break apart, he knew it. Instead, he focused his eyes back on the road, mentally calculating the miles between New York and Boston, and forming a plan around what he would do when he got there.

Scott had retrieved the other car after Logan and the girls had left, and placed a quick call to the mansion. Everyone shared a relieved sigh at finding everyone else all right, and then Storm hung up, promising to be there within the hour. She arrived in thirty-five minutes. The freed prisoners were loaded onto the jet; Kurt, Bobby and Hank went with them. Scott returned to his car and started the long drive.

He was the last to arrive at the old church. The parish priest had been expecting them; all the prisoners were safely ensconced in a dormitory originally meant for resident nuns. The younger X-Men were in the church basement playing card games, and Hank was hanging around the parish office waiting for him. "Kurt went back with Storm," he explained as Scott walked up the church steps.

Scott smiled; he hadn't said anything, but he had been watching the teleporter slowly but surely work his way into Storm's normally isolated life, becoming a good friend. He suspected Kurt would like to be something more, and the fact that both of them had left suggested to him that perhaps Storm would too. "Good for them," he replied. "Where's Logan?"

Hank shrugged. "He's outside. He's been sitting there, smoking, ever since they got in."

Scott followed Hank's gaze to the churchyard. Logan sat hunkered on a bench near the gates to the cemetery, staring off into space. "I should go talk to him," Scott said.

Just then, the priest appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Summers?" he asked. At Scott's nod, he continued, "Professor Xavier is on the telephone for you."

Scott sighed, casting another glance at Logan. Hank touched his arm gently.

"You go talk to the professor," he said. "I'll go talk to Logan."

Logan was the only person Hank knew with more sensitive hearing than he had, but he gave no sign that he'd noticed Hank's approach. Logan didn't appear startled when the blue man sat down beside him, though. He just continued to stare out at a space between two branches of a willow tree. They sat in silence for a long time.

Finally, Hank couldn't take it anymore. "Logan," he started. He never got a chance to finish, because the other man interrupted.

"He said there was a team," Logan said. Hank raised his eyebrows at the abrupt statement, but made no reply. Logan took a deep drag and exhaled slowly before continuing. "Sabretooth said we were on a team. Him and me and a woman named Silver Fox. And that name... the memories..."

"You remembered something?"

Logan laughed bitterly. "Nothing that simple, of course," he replied. "But... I hated Sabretooth with a passion that was personal, before I ever knew who he was. And I have no memory of Silver Fox, but I know that I love her with an equal passion. I have to find her. I have to find out what happened to me – to us."

For the first time, Hank noticed that Logan had a packed bag beside him. He'd obviously pilfered through the supplies they regularly carried on the jet; he had everything he needed.

"You're leaving tonight," Hank said. It wasn't a question.

Logan nodded. "I'm taking the car," he replied.

"Scott will be furious." Hank wasn't just talking about the car, and they knew it.

Logan sighed. "Please, explain it to him. Explain it to all of them. I just can't not know." His voice nearly shook with the force behind the words, and his eyes were filled with the desperation he expressed.

Hank nodded compassionately. He could understand why Logan felt the need to explore his past. He could hardly imagine what it must be like, not knowing who you were or where you came from, having only fragments of nightmarish memories and the word of killers to go on. Still, he felt he had an ethical responsibility to try to talk Logan out of this foolish course of action.

"You know you are wanted here. The children love you. They need you."

"I know."

"Can't you – can't you search for this woman without leaving? Charles could help you. There has to be another way."

Logan stood and began pacing. He hadn't expected to get away easily, but his mind was made up. "I can't stay. I can't stay and be patient and kind and loving, sit around and wait while Charles goes rooting for information. I can't teach and interact with children when I feel like I'm being torn apart. I'm haunted by her, do you understand? I have to find her." He squared his shoulders and picked up his pack. "You'll explain to the others?"

"Of course. I haven't a choice, really, do I?" Hank couldn't keep a note of bitterness from creeping into his voice.

"I'm sorry. Thank you." Logan turned to leave. He'd nearly reached the parking lot where the car sat waiting when Hank's voice made him turn around.

"Logan!" the other man had followed him, calling to him across the grass. Logan met his eyes and waited patiently. Hank held the gaze. "Remember – you will always be welcomed. Whenever you want to, you can come back home."

Logan smiled a genuine, sad smile. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and then turned to the car once more. Stowing his bag, he climbed into the driver's seat and the car roared to life. A moment later, he was gone.

Hank watched him speed away, the engine disrupting the peace of an otherwise quiet evening. It faded, and suddenly everything was still – for a moment. Then he heard the overlapping voices behind him and Scott and the girls came hurrying to the doorway, spilling out into the crisp night air. He took a breath and turned back to his compatriots. He had a message to deliver.

The end ï


End file.
